orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Valane
The Valane's were a major political dynasty from the 24th century Previous Scions 2325-2345 -Admiral Kya Valane 2345-2369- Prime Minister Rebekkah Valane 2369-2410 - Grand-Duchess Matilda "Tilly" Valane-Sawyer 2410-Present -Empress Ivy Valane Fiefdom The Valane family are the Governor's of the powerful and wealth Mars colony Known History The Valane family are known for their service in the military. Admiral Kya Valane was a serving officer in the Confederate Union fleet. She retired from active duty in 2330. The Valane family were members of the League and joined the Executive Committee in 2325. She was also part of the 2330 executive committee. Kya Valane retired as a fleet Admiral in 2330 and entered politics, joining the military minded centrist party the Wellfield Alliance. Her daughter, Captain Rebekka Valane, joined the service 2316 in the Fleet, achieving the rank of Captain in the year 2325. Rebekka Valane took up a staff role in 2330, operating from the Mars fleet base at Cydonia. She joined the General Staff on Earth in 2335. Rebekka Valane was promoted to Admiral in 2339. Admiral Rebekkah Valane retired from active duty in 2355 to go into politics. The Valane family helped to found the Proteus Corporation in the 2360's which merged with pharmaceutical giant Kroenen in 2367 to form Proteus KP. Director Valane died in 2369 during the JS1E1 crisis and was succeed by her daughter, Governor Matilda "Tilly" Valane-Sawyer. She was appointed Attorney General under President Axxelson In 2375 A/G Valane-Sawyer was named as Director of the FSI In 2388 Tilly was named as Grand-Duchess of Mars Political Offices Held Kya Valane was elected Governor of Mars in 2330. She proposed a major "Quality of Life" program which saw a massive improvement to the infrastructure, an overhaul to public transport, schools and hospitals. She also improved workers safety standards. Much of the program was dependent on corporate partnerships. Governor Valane was shocked in an upset defeat for re-election in 2335 by conservative attorney Murray Carlisle. Due to the chaotic 2335 election, Kya Valane was offered the role of Secretary of Defence in return for the Wellfield Alliance's backing of the Federalist ticket. In 2340 Secretary Valane backed the Federalist ticket again. She was named as Director of Federated States intelligence in 2340. In 2345 Director Valane suffered a stroke and died. Her funeral was widely attended. Her daughter, Admiral Rebekka Valane took over the family business. Admiral Valane took command of Task Force Lancelot in 2351 and lead the deployment in Tranoan space. In 2355 Admiral Valane retired from active duty and was named as Director of FSI. In 2360 Rebekkah Valane announced that she had joined Earth-Guard. She backed Admiral Everett Stargher in the 2360 election and after his victory, she was named as Prime Minister of the Federated States Former Prime Minister Rebekkah Valane rejoined the government in 2367 when President Shenker created a unity government. She was named Director of FSI for the second time. Proteus KP The Valane family founded their own corporation, Proteus, in the 2350's. They emerged from being a regional player to a large corporate force in the 2260's when they merged with Kroenen Pharma to form Proteus KP. The Valane's own a 50% equity stake in the merged corporation along with the Kroenens (45%). Forrest Valane was named as CEO of the company in the 2390's Political Affiliation 2325- Wellfield Alliance 2360- Earth-Guard 2370- Foundation Party (Founder) 2387 - Imperial HouseCategory:Dynasty